Unbelievable, Instead of Just Invisible
by oheyyitzang
Summary: All Kaydence wants is for Kendall to see her the way she sees him. - Songfic to Taylor Swift's "Invisible". Kendall/OC  * The band does not exist in this songfic.


**Author's Note: So here's my first BTR fic. I wrote this after I heard this song. The song is "Invisible" by Taylor Swift. Please enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush, or the song "Invisible". I own Kaydence & Clara. **

* * *

><p><span>Unbelievable, Instead Of Just Invisible <span>

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_  
><em><br>She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
><em>_  
>And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her<br>__  
>But you are everything to me<em>

* * *

><p>Those perfect green eyes. That perfect smile. Everything about him is just perfect, and she just can't see that.<p>

Let me explain: I'm Kaydence, she is Clara and he is Kendall. Kendall has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and yes, I'm kind of in love with him. But Kendall is in love with Clara, the head cheerleader and most popular girl in school. Clara isn't in love with Kendall though; she's just dating him because he's popular like her.

While I'm sitting in the corner of the classroom staring at him, he's gazing into her eyes. I'll be with Kendall, but he'll stare at her as she walks by. His stupid relationship with Clara is ruining our friendship.

And it's not just me that sees it. My other 3 best friends Logan, James and Carlos, they see it too.

I love Kendall, and I'm basically invisible to him.

* * *

><p><em>And I just wanna show you<em>

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_You just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable instead of just invisible_

* * *

><p>If only Kendall knew what was really going on. If only he knew that Clara didn't love him. Oh, how everything would be different.<p>

I want to tell him what's going on, and I've tried telling him, but I always end up changing the subject. I care about Kendall too much to hurt him.

And I think even if I would tell him, it wouldn't hurt him, because he wouldn't believe me.

* * *

><p><em>There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through<em>

_She's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

* * *

><p>I really wish Kendall knew how I felt about him. There's something about what I see in Kendall, that no one else can see. Clara would never understand the reasons I have for loving him.<p>

It's been a while since he's been with Clara, and he's basically starting to forget about me. I help him with his homework, but that's it. He doesn't even sit with me and the other guys at lunch anymore.

Things would be so different if it were me and not Clara._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Like shadows in a faded light<em>

_Oh we're Invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize_

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you_

_Baby let me love you let me want you_

_You just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable instead of just invisible_

* * *

><p>The way he looks at her is actually sickening. She doesn't love him and lies about it everyday but Kendall being clueless, doesn't suspect a thing.<p>

I really thought Kendall was smarter than this. I thought he knew how I felt. I figured he would've known by now that Clara is pretending. I wish he could just realize.

She knows nothing about him. I could tell you every little thing about him.

If he could just realize how wrong this whole thing was, everything would fall back into place. It would all be right again.

Kendall Knight, you'll never know it, but I love you.

* * *

><p><em>She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile<em>

* * *

><p>And she never will.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! It would mean alot! muchlove x<strong>**x**


End file.
